Reincarnation
by YamiSuboshi
Summary: Princess Zelda, 12 years old, runs away from her "perfect" life. She meets a group of kids, and has friends her age for the first time in her life.


Yami: T-T stupid three-day-rule. Anywho, damn word thingy changed my format, so it's a tad harder to read cuz all the paragraphs are together. It's not my fault! Honesty!

Random person #46: GET ON WITH IT!!

Yami: . Oh…kay. I don't own Legend Of Zelda. There, I said it. 

Random person #817: About time!

Yami: . Where are you coming from?!

Random Person #4: Where aren't we coming from?  
Yami: …Whatev. Here's the story.

Princess Zelda of Hyrule stared at the wall, wondering when this would be over. She was twelve years old, and getting bored of this meeting fast. She longed to go to her room and hear tales of the Sheikah from Impa, or take Celestial, her pony for a run. But she couldn't go to her room yet, and her father would never let her out of the castle, so here she was, stuck at this meeting. Zelda covered her mouth politely as a yawn exploded, and blinked to get rid of the resulting tears. Staring down at her pink dress, she fingered one of the seams that was tearing out. She sighed, and looked out a nearby window. She could see Hyrule field, and there were a group of kids about her age together, talking and having fun. She wished she could be out there, instead of in this stuffy room with all these officials and her over-bearing father. Impa, who was standing behind her, noticed her boredom, and when there was a silence, she spoke, "Your majesty, it is almost time for Princess Zelda to eat, do I have permission to take her to the dining hall?"

The king nodded, and as Impa took Zelda's hand, continued the conversation. As soon as they were out of the room, with the door shut, Zelda hugged Impa, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Impa laughed, "What do you want to do now that you're free, your highness?"

Zelda remembered the kids talking in the middle of Hyrule field, and she answered, "I saw some kids my age playing in Hyrule field…" she waited for an answer, holding her breath, thinking, _Please say yes please…_

Impa shifted, and said, "I take it you wish to go alone?" Zelda nodded slowly, and Impa chewed on her tongue for what seemed like forever to Zelda. "Okay, how about this? We'll ride by, and if I like who I see, then I'll let you. Deal?"

Zelda hugged Impa again, "Oh, thank you!!" Impa laughed, and they walked to the sables.

Zelda jumped onto her pony, excited. She might have friends her age for the first time! Her white pony, Celestial neighed, and Impa was soon beside her on Harmony, her large grey horse. Zelda felt her heart pound as they rode out of the castle, and into the market. People bowed as she passed, and Zelda hated it. She smiled a fake smile and waved, then they rode off into the field. Impa led her to a small wall on a nearby hill, and sighed, "Two Kokiri, (how'd they get out of the forest?) one Zora, and one Hylian… hmm…"

Zelda bit her lip, and prayed. The two Kokiri were both wearing green, the girl even had green hair! The boy had blonde hair, and a blue fairy that was twirling around his head. He was wearing a green tunic and white breeches, while the girl was wearing a green skirt and shirt, and a pink fairy. The Hylian had flaming red hair, and she was wearing a long cotton dress. The Zora's skin was a blue colour, and she had no need for clothes. They were all relaxing under the shade of a large tree, and Impa sighed, "I don't know about this, Princess. I only know one of them, Princess Ruto of the Zora, and she's known for getting into trouble…"

"Ruto! We used to play together!" Zelda smiled. Impa nodded solemnly.

That was when a large black horse rounded the corner and the male Kokiri jumped up and waved. The boy on the horse waved back, and slowed the horse with a, "Wooaah, Darkness!" he climbed down, and Impa raised an eyebrow,

"Prince Ganondorf? What is he doing here?" She frowned, "It probably took him an hour or so to ride here…" Ganondorf looked to be a little older then Zelda, with dark skin, black amour, and flaming red hair, she recognized him as a Gerudo. Her heart starting to pound, though she didn't know why.

"Sorry I'm late," she heard him say, his voice was deep and responsible.

"S'ok," Ruto laughed, and tackled the male Kokiri from behind. He gasped, and fell flat on his face.

Zelda smiled, and felt tears come to her eyes. She'd give anything to be down there. Impa saw the look on her face, and sighed, "…I'm sorry, Princess, but we have to go back."

Zelda felt her protector tug on her reins, and tears slid down her cheeks. She led Celestial away, towards the gates. Looking back just before she entered, she saw the Gerudo prince look her right in the eyes. A small sob escaped her lips, and she rode inside.

That night, Zelda walked onto her balcony. The group was still there, laughing with a campfire made. She felt tears pour from her eyes, and groaned. An idea ran through her mind,

__

(Leave)

And she considered it. With a gulp, she made up her mind. Walking back into her chambers, she changed into the blue tunic and breeches she had hidden underneath all her dresses. Pinning her long hair up, she grabbed the small sword and dagger she had hidden behind the Triforce painting. Shoving them into sheaths on her waist, she looked in the mirror. She looked really cool. Moving the mirror, she pushed aside a curtain revealing a secret passage. Shutting the reflective surface behind her, she crept down the long hallway of cold stone. She had to leave soon, Impa would be in to check on her very shortly, and would realize what she did. Taking a left, she felt a wall ahead of her, and pushed slowly. It opened to reveal just outside the castle. She grinned, jumped out, Shutting the door quietly behind her, Zelda ran down the hillside and jumped off. Sprinting down the main road, she ignored the calls of the guards and dashed into the empty marketplace. Dogs were everywhere, and she dodged them all as she ran for the gates. The drawbridge was up! She cursed, and pounded on it with her fists. She had forgotten about that. The guard looked at her, and said, "You need to get out?"

"Yeah," she panted, "I was swimming in Lake Hylia today, and my mother's pearls are there! She's coming back tomorrow, and I need to get them!"

The Guard nodded, and said, "Just for you, then." and pressed the button. She could lie so well it scared her sometimes. She thanked him, and ran over the wood. As soon as it was up again, she whooped with glee. She ran as far as she could, closer to the fire and farther away from the gates, and rested on a nearby rock. Panting there, she hoped and prayed they noticed. Her wishes came true when she heard a girl call, " Hey! Wanna join us?" She looked over to see the group looking at her, and the red-headed Hylian waved at her.

She stood, and walked over smiling. Ruto, the Zora, gasped, and shouted, "Zelda! Oh my gosh, why are you here?" The Zora ran over to her once-playmate. Zelda smiled, and replied,

"I couldn't take it anymore." Ruto grabbed her hands, and whistled,

"Wow, did you go through an oil works to get here?" Zelda looked at her grimy palms, and her smile widened.

"Almost." They had reached the fire, and Zelda sat down.

"Everyone, this is Zelda," Ruto introduced her, "The blonde is Link," he waved, "The green freak is Saria,"

"Green freak?" the green-haired girl raised an eyebrow.

"She's Malon," Ruto pointed at the red-head who had waved at her, and Ruto finished, "And Ganondorf is the big guy."

"You're the Hyrule Princess, aren't you?" Ganondorf asked. Zelda nodded slowly, and Ruto snickered,

"He's just your type, Zel…a prince!"

"Ignore her," Saria smiled, and asked, "Why did you come out here?"

"Because my life was crap in there," she sighed, "No one but Ruto has ever called me by my real name before, excluding my late mother when she named me. It's always 'Princess' or 'Your highness', never my real name. I had no friends, excluding my Shiekah protector, and it was the same boring things everyday."

"You have friends now," Malon smiled, and they all nodded.

"Oh!" Ruto grinned, "We could help you hide from your father and such!"

Link nodded and grinned. Ganondorf smirked, "That would be…interesting."

Ruto jumped up, "I've even got the perfect place to hide for a while! Jabu-Jabu's belly!"

"What about the horses?" Malon frowned, "They wouldn't like it in there…"

"Could we leave them at your ranch?" Ganondorf inquired, standing and gripping Darkness' reins. When Malon nodded, Ruto clapped,

"Okay, you five take your horses to Lon-Lon, I'll meet you at Zora river!" she waved, and ran off.

Link jumped onto a brown horse with a white mane, Saria right behind him, and she giggled, "Let's go, Epona!"

Malon climbed up onto another brown horse, Jupiter, and Ganondorf got onto Darkness. Zelda sighed, "I should've brought Celestial…"

"Here," Ganondorf reached for her, and pulled her onto the black horse with him. Her head was resting against his chest, and she blushed slightly. With one muscular arm, he held on around her waist and shouted, "C'mon, fairy-boy! Let's see how fast that pony is!" Link stuck his tongue out, and they started the race. Zelda giggled as Darkness shot off, leaving Epona in his dust. She looked back to see Link trying to catch up, his pride on the line. Ganondorf whispered, "How far is he behind?"

"He's catching up…" She smiled at him, and Ganondorf smirked,

"We better hurry, then!" He nudged Darkness with his heel, and the horse neighed and went twice as fast as he was going before. Zelda giggled, and laughed truly for the first time in years. As the ranch got closer, Darkness sped up, and when they finally reached the ranch, Ganondorf slowed him down. He helped Zelda down, and laughed, "That pony'll never beat Darkness, fairy-boy!"

Zelda smiled, and wondered, _Why are they doing this for me? _She must have looked thoughtful, because Ganondorf asked,

"What's up?" She looked up at him, and voiced her thought. He ran his fingers through his thick red hair, and shrugged, "Because, we like you."

"But you all will get in trouble if you're caught!" the thought of her father taking out his wrath on Zelda's new-found friends terrified her.

"That's the exciting part," he smirked, "We will eventually get caught, it's just about how long we can go on hiding you. I know what that kinda life is like, believe me." he sighed, and leaned against his stallion. He nuzzled the prince affectionately, and whinnied. Zelda smiled, and watched as Epona slowed to a stop. Link looked pretty upset. He jumped down from his horse, and stuck his tongue out at Ganondorf again. Saria laughed, "What a ride! I've never seen Epona go so fast!"

"You should've been on Darkness," Zelda grinned, "I would've fallen off if he hadn't held onto me!"

"Yeah, he's too big for ya, isn't he?" Ganondorf grinned with a fake sigh, and grabbed the reins. As Malon rode in, she said,

"Have fun on that stallion, Zel?" she grinned, and continued, "It looked like you were about to fall off, if Ganon hadn't held onto you."

"Don't call me that," She heard the Gerudo mutter, and she nodded.

"Well," Saria sighed, "Let's go, Ruto will be getting impatient."

Malon nodded, and jumped off her brown horse. Daylight was starting to streak the eastern sky, and Zelda wondered if they had finished searching the castle grounds. The red-head led her friends into the ranch, and told Zelda, "Now, be quiet, or Mr. Ingo will catch us…"

She raised an eyebrow, and as they walked past a barn, and into a field with many horses, much like Epona and Jupiter. Zelda bit her lip, and muttered, "Darkness will be as different as a ray of sunlight during a cloudy night."

Everyone but Ganondorf turned to face her, "Say what?" Saria whispered.

"She means he'll stand out." He sighed quietly, "Where do we put him?"

Malon looked around, then grinned, "I know! In the tower-barn! Mr. Ingo never goes in there." she pointed to a large tower at the back of the ranch, and said, "Okay, Saria and Link, you two take these horses to the others in the field. Hurry, Mr. Ingo will be up soon!" Zelda looked up at the sky, daylight streaking through the stars. Malon and Ganondorf ran with Darkness towards the tower, leaving Zelda to wait alone. She bit her lip, and leaned against a nearby tree. She still didn't know why they were risking themselves for her, trying to make her happy. She sighed, and pulled her fingers through her hair. The tunic and breeches she wore felt so different from her usual pink dress, it scared her. Looking around, she saw Link and Saria running back to her.

"Epona and Jupiter are back in the fence," Saria panted as Link nodded, "Where did Malon and Ganondorf go?"

"They went to take Darkness to the tower." Zelda looked towards the tower, and saw them running back. When the two red-heads made it, the group all ran back out onto Hyrule field.

"C'mon," Saria hissed, "The cuckoo will-"

Saria's words came a little too late. The cuckoo that symbolized morning crowed, and Ganondorf cursed loudly. Zelda looked at him, amazed, and he growled, "There's Rude," he smirked, "I mean, Ruto…"

"Hurry up! The drawbridge is lowering!" Ruto shouted, and as they ran past, she ran with them. They all seemed to know exactly where to go as they jumped across rivers and rocks. They stopped at a large gap in the river. Ruto jumped in without hesitation, and Link and Saria jumped right across. Ganondorf, meanwhile, picked up Malon and put her underneath his right arm. He beckoned to Zelda, and she walked close. He picked her up, and putting her underneath his other arm, he started across. The river was dangerously close to Zelda's face, and she whimpered slightly.

"Don't worry," she heard Malon say from across Ganondorf, "He won't drop you."

"Easy for you to say," he grunted, and asked, "Is it just me, or has this river gotten deeper and stronger since last time?"

"I noticed it too," Ruto sighed, "Something's up here…"

"Then why are we coming here?" Saria frowned.

"You know a better place to hide then inside Jabu-Jabu?" Ruto's eyebrows raised.

Link jumped up and down, and waved his arms around before Saria could answer. As Ganondorf walked out of the river, soaking, with Zelda and Malon, the Kokiri pointed towards the castle. Men of the king's army were pouring over the drawbridge, and Saria gasped, "Hurry!" The fairies were buzzing around, seeming to cry out warnings. Ganondorf practically dropped Malon and Zelda as he ran, and they caught up. Zelda felt a stitch in her side, and pushed it away with the thought,

__

I can't let them catch us!

They ran up a long bridge, and slowed to a stop in front of a waterfall. "Link," Ruto gasped, "You have your ocarina?"

The Kokiri nodded, and took out a small, brown ocarina. He stepped onto a stone with the royal family's sign engraved on it, and played a tune very familiar to Zelda's ears. "That's…"

"Zelda's Lullaby," Malon smiled, and Zelda nodded, blushing. Impa used to play that song for her when she was little, to put her to sleep. Apparently, the late Princess Zelda, born a thousand years ago, needed that song to sleep as well, thus they named it Zelda's Lullaby.

Link finished, and the gate opened slowly. They jumped into the waterfall, and Ruto sighed, "Almost there."

They walked through Zora's Domain, Zora bowing to Ruto whenever she passed. She looked pleased about this, and waved politely. They walked up a long ramp, and Ganondorf looked a little uncomfortable. "What's wrong?" Zelda asked as they reached the top.

"They all stare at me," he sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "And people think I'm like my namesake, a thousand years ago, just 'cause my dad named me after him…and look kinda like him…"

Zelda shrugged, "Well, I guess they're not used to seeing Gerudo." she sighed, "You can't helped what you're named, or how you look, either. Gosh, I look like the Princess Zelda from around the same time as your namesake…" Link, who had overheard the conversation, nodded and pointed at himself.

"You know," Saria frowned, "We're all named after, and look like, someone who was living in Hyrule a thousand years ago…"

They were silent for a few moments, then Ruto said, "It's probably just a coincidence."

They all agreed, though deep within themselves, they knew differently.

Ruto entered the king's hall first, to find it empty. She beckoned them in, and Malon sighed with relief. They followed Ruto up another ramp, to where the king usually sat. Going behind the king's seat, the group ran along the tunnel.

Sudden sunlight made Zelda blink, and they were by a large pond, with a giant whale floating in the middle. "Jabu-jabu," Ruto grinned, "C'mon, let's go!" She ran up to the giant beast's mouth, and cursed, "Link! You got a fish with you?" The Kokiri nodded happily, and ran up to the whale-shark thing. Taking out a bottle, he emptied it's contents (a fish) onto the ground. Jabu-jabu's mouth opened, and sucked in the unsuspecting fish. His mouth stayed open, and Zelda gulped. Saria grabbed her arm, and as the others ran in, almost pulled her inside.

Yami: is singing 'cause we FIND our-selves in the sameold mess, singin' drunken lulla-bies!

Flogging Molly: You put our song to shame, the way you sing.

Yami: Oh, shut it, you Irish alcoholics!

Flogging Molly: We're not alcoholics!

Yami: whatever. Review. Make me happy.


End file.
